1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to an attachment for both right and left sides to be attached to a driving rod of an actuator with a reduced number of parts and improved workability in an assembly operation.
2. Related Art
A vehicular headlamp has a lamp unit that is provided in a lamp chamber formed by a front cover and a lamp body, wherein light emitted from a light source is reflected by a reflector and radiated through a projection lens.
Such a lamp unit may be provided with a first reflector that is arranged in a fixed state with respect to the light source, and a second reflector that is rotatable in a direction that opens and closes a reflective surface of the first reflector (see Patent Document 1 for an example). With the vehicular lamp provided with the first reflector and the second reflector, in a state where the reflective surface of the first reflector is not obstructed, light emitted from the light source is mainly reflected by the first reflector and directed forward. Meanwhile, in a state where the reflective surface of the first reflector is obstructed by the second reflector, light emitted from the light source is mainly reflected by the second reflector and directed forward. Thus, a structure is achieved in which it is possible to switch between a high beam and a low beam depending on a rotation position of the second reflector.
According to the vehicular headlamp described in Patent Document 1, a stepping motor is used as a driving source to rotate the second reflector.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,258